


Life Ain't Always Beautiful but It's A Beautiful Ride

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Emotional Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: The story about how two broken men glued each other back together.





	1. Heartbreak

**Magnus' POV**

 

She not only broke my heart and shattered it into millions of tiny little pieces but she took those pieces and kicked them all over the floor.


	2. Does time help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything to write for Alec so I went searching and found this. It was perfect for he story, so this is not mine, I found it on their internet. And I don't know who wrote it.

**Alec's POV**

 

And I think the thing that terrifies me most is that one day, you’ll be the story I’ll tell my daughter, when she’s curled up in bed, wrapped in blankets and heartbreak, when she hasn’t eaten anything in days but the voicemails he left her, when she hasn’t been able to sleep because the goodbye that broke her shatters her bones all over again every time she closes her fucking eyes. And I’ll climb into bed with her and she’ll lay her head on my lap and I’ll try to brush him out of her hair and her tears will soak through my shirt and I’ll tell her about the boy I met when I was sixteen, who sat next to me in math class, who I fell in love with after two weeks, who saved me, who fucking destroyed me. And I’ll tell her about how it hurt. It hurt so badly it almost killed me. It hurt so badly my mother stopped going to work so she could stay home and make sure I didn’t take too many pills. And then I’ll tell her about how it got better. How it stopped hurting. How I stopped bleeding. My mother went back to work. I got out of bed. But I won’t tell her that sometimes I still have dreams about you and can hardly breathe the next day or about the pictures of you I have hidden in the attic.


End file.
